Hermione's Sorrow
by crazyclamp
Summary: Mornings used to be something that brings hope for Hermione. However, one faithful event changes everything. DMHG.


**A/N:** Hi! So this is another dramione fic. I hope it will be able to satisfy your thirst for more dramione although it's a bit sad. Anyways, enjoy reading!

This piece is dedicated to my avid readers who have faithfully read, reviewed and included my works on their alert and favorite lists.

**DISCLAIMER:**

All of the characters presented are not mine. No matter how I write and write, Harry Potter's ending wouldn't result to this. It is unchangeable but we are in the world of Fanfiction so tada!

**HERMIONE'S SORROW**

A bright and sunny day greeted Hermione Granger upon awakening. 'Bright and sunny? What's wrong with the world?' She thought bitterly for nothing seems to be happy for her anymore. Not even the warmth and cheerfulness of the sun.

She remained lying on her bed and began to reminisce the past when he was still with her. The days where she had appreciated the warmth of the mornings, the happiness it brings and even the life it promises. Morning was always something she looks forward to until he died. It has been years and that's already four to be exact.

At the time of the war, mornings always makes her look forward and makes her hope ablaze. It always symbolizes the future where someday she would be walking happily without a thought of danger looming around her and with him walking by her side. It always gives her the pleasure of aspiring and dreaming of the future where they will marry and have their own family where love and happiness will be evident. Oh, how things have changed ever since that night. It was the moment that they've all waited for. It was named as 'The last battle" because obviously that's where the Wizarding world's misery had ended but started a new chapter of sorrow for me.

Hermione POV

"Good Morning." He said and then kissed my cheek.

Wrapping my arm around his waist and burying my head on the crook of his neck, I replied. "I'm scared." I began shaking not knowing what to expect and not knowing the outcome. Out of all things, not knowing something is the most hateful thing for me. He too began wrapping his arms around me unconsciously giving me a sense of security. Everything seemed to stop when he began stroking my hair in an affectionate manner. He never did break our embrace. We stayed like that for what felt like years until there were loud pops which came from the kitchen.

A redheaded girl, along with a black and blonde haired girls appeared on my view sporting a blank expression.

"Ginny, Luna, Pansy." I greeted.

"Hermione." They recited in unison.

Ginny looked at me but looked away quickly. She then proceeded to look at him straight in the eye. With that, I knew what she meant. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before firmly saying "Malfoy, Harry told me to tell you this..." silence was heard before she continued "It's time."

When those words left her mouth my breath hitched, suddenly I was feeling something that I should not be feeling. I felt a strong pull at my heart when he moved and grabbed both of my hands and raised them before kissing each hand. He closed his eyes, and whispered in my ears. "I love you. Never forget that." Tears came down from my eyes obscuring my view. I held unto him not wanting to let him go.

Though my voice became hoarse, he understood when I told him that I love him too. He gave me a kiss on my lips. It was brief and possibly one of the shortest kiss that we've ever shared but it was one of the sweetest and one of the most expressive kiss. _'This is wrong. No why does it feel like this. No, I won't let this feeling take me'_ I thought.

He looked at me directly giving me the perfect view of his stormy grey eyes. I was entranced and mesmerized by it but something's wrong. I can sense it. He embraced me and just when I was tightening my hold he quickly disengaged himself, took some floo powder and then he was gone.

I frantically went to the fireplace and took some floo powder but I was stopped by three pairs of hand. I tried wriggling away from them and my tears got heavier and heavier that it now completely blinded my view. I began thrashing and shouting. Ginny hugged me and I gave up. She hugged me so tightly that it made me want to run again because I want him to be the one hugging at that moment. I leaned myself to her and allowed myself to slide down trembling with fright.

"Ssh. Hermione it's okay." She said until it became a chant. I listened but the unexplainable feeling just grew and grew until I opened my mouth.

"How can you say that!" I whispered. "How can you stay like that! How- just... Just..."

"Hermione." This time it was Pansy. "Please... Don't be like that... You've been our only pillar. If you break down like that… We might too. Just tell us what's wrong okay?"

This got my attention and I stiffened.

"Let me ask you that question myself, Pansy." I looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She looked away from me and looked at me again closing her mouth and opening it again but nothing came out. I looked at Luna, she too looked away. Lastly, I looked at Ginny.

"What is it Mione?" Ginny asked.

I hesitated but then I relented. I told them what I was feeling right now and that it's something that should not be felt because it's so wrong.

"I feel like those words were goodbye. I'm not supposed to feel this. I'm supposed to feel hopeful. But... When I heard those pops indicating that you have arrived and then he kissed me and then looked at me and embraced me" my voice cracked "Gin, I feel as if we're never going to see each other again. Merlin, forbid it, but Gin, Luna, Pansy, I'm scared." I said glancing from Ginny, Luna and Pansy. "I really am scared, and it's not the kind of scared-of-heights thing." I continued with my voice always cracking in the middle or the end of each sentences.

"Oh Hermione." Luna said and engulfed me in a massive hug which was an attempt for comfort. It was supposed to be comforting and it did the trick somehow.

After hours of waiting and waiting, the coin, which is the way how we communicate, in each of our pockets began glowing and started feeling hot. We immediately flooed to Grimauld place and there we saw them. Harry, Ron and the others grinning madly. When they saw us they shouted merrily and in sync. "We won!" Everyone was happy. I saw Ginny hugging Harry, Ron kissing Luna on the cheek before pulling her in a hug too. Blaise too hugged Pansy but there were tears in his eyes. Everything stilled in my vision with dread filling every fiber of my bones and I was thinking. Before I knew it the question was out of my mouth.

"Where is he?" I hoped it was loud enough and surely it was. It was loud enough to stop them from any activity that they are currently doing. Their faces turned grim. I looked at Harry, then Ron. My eyes roamed around but he was out of sight. Finally my eye rested on Blaise.

"Where is Draco?" I asked frantically. I started trembling again and felt weaker and weaker. He shook his head. _'No. No. No. This is not happening'_ I thought.

But Harry's words and the manly sob that escaped from Blaise was confirmation enough. I began shaking my head. Pain together with sorrow and disbelief washed over my whole body.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." I looked at Harry. He was approaching me and he was poised to hug me but I never let him near me.

"Tell me you're joking. Tell me that what I heard from you is wrong. Tell me that this is not happening! Tell me that this is wrong, Harry! Tell me!" I shouted searching his eyes for any sign that what he might be saying is untrue. But not one flicker of deceit was seen on his face and then I cracked.

Ginny ran towards me and hugged me tightly. "You told me everything will be alright!" I told her between the sobbing that had escaped from me. "Y-y-you said that everything will be alright, Gin!"

"Ssh, Hermione, stop. Please."

"Why? Why? He can't leave me! He just told me that he loves me!"

I cried and became uncontrollable and there they decided to stun me and made me drank a sleeping potion and I was greeted by the coldness of the dark.

From that day on, she never had a good night sleep without any sleeping potions and from that day on she was never the same.


End file.
